Reinhardt
German | occupation = Soldier, Crusader (formerly); Overwatch agent (formerly); Adventurer | base = Stuttgart, Germany | affiliation = Crusaders (formerly) Overwatch (formerly) | quotation = Justice will be done. }} Reinhardt Wilhelm is a Crusader and former member of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. He styles himself as a champion of a bygone age, who lives by the knightly codes of valor, justice, and courage. Biography Reinhardt Wilhelm styles himself as a champion of a bygone age, who lives by the knightly codes of valor, justice, and courage. Possessing an "active imagination," he enjoys eating currywurst,Overwatch: Reinhardt: Dragon Slayer and is a fan of David Hasselhoff's music.Overwatch, Reinhardt Quotes Overwatch ]] Over thirty years ago, Overwatch was founded to counter the threat of the robot uprisings around the world. Reinhardt, a highly decorated German soldier, was inducted as part of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. After the conflict's resolution, Overwatch grew into a global institution, keeping the peace in a war-torn world. Reinhardt proved himself to be one of its most stalwart champions. Reinhardt's unique ethics and larger-than-life persona earned the admiration of his peers and superiors alike. Never afraid to speak his mind, he was Overwatch's most vocal supporter and, when necessary, its harshest critic, providing a constant reminder that Overwatch was meant to be a force for good. He got on well with Torbjörn (who maintained his armor). At some point he was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, where he got a tan. Having served into his late fifties, Reinhardt was faced with mandatory retirement from combat operations. Despondent about being removed from active duty, Reinhardt feared that his days of purpose and glory had ended. As times grew darker and Overwatch came under suspicion of corruption and sedition, Reinhardt could only watch as the cause he had dedicated his life to defending surrendered in disgrace. One year prior to its disbandanment, Overwatch's Swiss headquarters was destroyed, apparently killing Jack Morrison in the blast. Reinhardt spoke fondly of his former commander at his memorial service.2015-07-07, Fading Glory: On the Trail of Jack Morrison. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-24 Post-Overwatch Though Overwatch was eventually disbanded, Reinhardt was not content to sit idly by while the world fell to disorder. Once again donning his Crusader armor, he vowed to fight for justice across Europe like a knight of old, defending the innocent and winning hearts and minds with the promise of better days to come.Reinhardt, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-02-15 In this he was accompanied by Brigitte, who helped maintain his armor. The pair would get into numerous scraps.Overwatch: Reinhardt: Dragon Slayer At some point he was present in King's Row, where he protected omnics and their sympathizers from rioters.2015-12-18, Overwatch Theatrical Teaser | "We Are Overwatch". YouTube, accessed on 2015-12-19 Dragon Slayer While traveling with Brigitte, Reinhardt and his companion found themselves low on fuel and money. They stopped off in a town to get some of the former, but found it practically abandoned. They discovered that the area was being menaced by the Dragons, a group of scavengers who were seizing territory, unopposed by the local authorities. They encountered some of the Dragons themselves, and Reinhardt stepped in, demanding they leave. They refused, and proceeded to beat him into the ground. Laughing at his now inability to fight back, they headed off, warning Reinhardt that he should do likewise. Not following that advice, Reinhardt and Brigitte got his armor back into fighting shape. With Brigitte having located the Dragons' base of operations in a nearby factory, Reinhardt headed off to confront them. Willingly or otherwise, Reinhardt saw the Dragons as actual dragons of myth, and fought them as the proverbial knight. In this he succeeded, and demanded that they leave these lands and never return. The next day Reinhardt was back in the town, telling the mayor that the Dragons would bother his people no longer. Their job done, he and Brigitte headed off to get some fuel. And currywurst. Personality Possessing a jolly and outgoing disposition, Reinhardt is a rather imaginative juggernaut, always wanting to bring hope and ambition towards the people. He lives by a code of valor and justice, much like the crusaders of medieval history. Although he is at an old age, he never wants to admit it and vows to fight until his last breath, according to his interactions with Mercy. He also really cares about his comrades of Overwatch and will, quite literally, take a bullet (or several) for his friends if he must. His care can be shown by his anger when watching Torbjörn die in a match as well as what he had to say at his former commander Jack Morrison's funeral: "He devoted everything he was to Overwatch. He was our moral compass. Our inspiration. Our friend." While outside of battle, Reinhardt has multiple different hobbies that he enjoys doing. He seems to show concerns about his appearance such as his tan and hairstyle, as shown by his voice lines when in Watchpoint: Gibraltar and interacting with Pharah. His favorite food is currywurst, and he loves listening to "classic" music, such as the works of David Hasselhoff. Reinhardt is also assumed to be a fan of D.Va, as specified when he asks her for an autograph. References External links Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Canon